Sentirse vivo
by Santalia
Summary: Literalmente es la primera vez de Edward y Bella. LEMMON. solo 1 capitulo. Espero que os guste n.-


**Bueno esto no es exactamente un One-shot, es más bien una acción en concreto me explico, nos hemos "enganchado" a esta saga todas mis amigas y yo, ^.^ normalmente somos dos las que hacemos las historias, pero esta vez, bueno después de leer los cuatro libros, todas pensamos … no hay lemmon, por decirlo de alguna manera,(o al menos no del que estamos acostumbradas XD) asique mis amigas, "****sin ningún tipo de coacción****" me "pidieron" que les escribiera la primera vez de Edward y Bella, desde el punto de vista de Bella, como si fuera parte del libro…(se piensan que puedo hacer de todo ¬¬') y como lo tengo hecho, pues lo comparto con vosotrs haber que os parece, a mis amigas les ha gustado mucho, pero claro son mis amigas XD asique ya me diréis.**

_**AVISO:¡¡LEMMON!! Y recordar que vivo en el reino de la perversión asique… lo he hecho con mucho cariño y espero no dañar ninguna sensibilidad, creo que es bastante bonito… 6.6**_

_**AVISO 2: los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen( sigo sin saber porque hay que poner esto sí es más que obvio…) pertenecen a Sthephanie Meyer a la que siempre adorare por crear al GRAN EDWARD CULLEN jajaja**_

* * *

_**SENTIRSE VIVO**_

Los ojos dorados de Edward me observaban con un brillo oscuro, distinto a la sed, o tal vez debido a otro tipo de sed, mientras me dejaba delicadamente sobre el mullido colchón de la cama.

Durante unos segundos el tiempo se detuvo bajo su mirada, como si nada fuera más importante, como si la vida cobrase sentido para los dos, como si ahora fuera el momento decisivo. Una parte de mi tembló temerosa a que se retirara como tantas otras veces dejándome que me sumiera en brazos de Morfeo. Edward pareció leer esa preocupación de mis ojos y me sonrió con dulzura mientras su frio dedo recorría mi garganta en un descenso deliberadamente lento hasta la clavícula donde dibujo un pequeño círculo mientras su cabeza descendía y mi pulso aumentaba, podía oír los latidos de mi corazón, fuertes y arrítmicos, cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, cuando su fría y húmeda lengua abrió mis cálidos y temblorosos labios, podía sentir como el frio contrastaba con la calidez del interior de mi boca, como su lengua rodeaba, acariciaba la mía, con cuidado, con sumo cuidado, notaba su fría respiración sobre mí, incluso podría atreverme a decir que no era tan perfecta como de costumbre sino que se entrecortaba débilmente…

Sus dedos retomaron su descenso por mi cuerpo, siguiendo el ritmo de mi sangre por las venas, dejando que los cálidos torrentes rojos le llevaran hasta donde todos confluían; detuvo su dedo sobre mi latente corazón mientras me mordía débilmente el labio inferior, mi cerebro apenas era capaz de comprender el enorme esfuerzo que debía ser para él tratarme con tanto cuidado, con esa delicadeza en esos momentos en los que yo apenas era capaz de pensar y lo abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas para pegar más a mi ese maravilloso y pétreo cuerpo.

Su boca se separo de la mía apenas unos centímetros, abrió los ojos con un débil pestañeo para encontrar la belleza de esos ojos dorados, que me miraban como si luchara consigo mismo, esperando a que yo lo apartara de él y a la vez rogándome que no lo hiciera, me pase la lengua por mis fríos e hinchados labios e intente tomar aire mientras me erguía débilmente pero decidida en busca de esos labios pálidos.

El beso fue salvaje, y hasta cierto punto descontrolado, como si dos montañas chocasen para convertirse en una sola, deshaciéndome en la fría invitación de sus besos, de sus suaves caricias sobre mi garganta, mi espalda… un leve temblor inundo mi cuerpo cuando sus manos comenzaron a retirar la ropa de mi cuerpo muy lentamente, trague saliva e intente en vano controlar un poco mi ritmo cardiaco, iba a darme una taquicardia, separe mis labios e inspire con la frente apoyada en la suya mientras la ropa descendía sobre mi piel hasta llegar a ser solo un recuerdo de una barrera anterior aquella maravillosa y vergonzosa sensación.

Tomo fuerzas y algo de oxigeno dejando por imposible mis palpitaciones y separe la vista mientras levantaba la vista, conocía perfectamente mis imperfecciones, sobretodo estando delante de un dios, sonrojada busque en su mirada el menor signo de desaprobación, pero lo único que encontré fue admiración, Edward me miraba como si fuera lo más bello que hubiera visto en cien años de vida , lo más valioso del mundo. El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos después del escrutinio y me sonrió, un segundo antes de abalanzarse sobre mis labios de nuevo.

Me sentía desbordada por el deseo que recorría mi piel, un deseo tan cálido como frio eran los dedos que acariciaban mis costados, deteniéndose en cada costilla en ascenso, me lamio el tembloroso labio inferior mientras uno de sus largos dedos dibujaba el contorno de uno de mis senos, la espalda se me arqueo de manera involuntaria rogando por que repitiera esa caricia, porque llegara un poco más lejos. Oí la débil risa de Edward contra mi boca y como adivinando mis deseos volvió a repetir la caricia, esta vez con una lentitud deliberada que amenazaba con destruirme por dentro, cerré los ojos y eche la cabeza hacia atrás absorta en ese placer, perdiendo la vergüenza a sabiendas de que los ojos de Edward observaban cada una de mis reacciones mientras rodeaba el pezón con sumo cuidado lo acaricio débilmente y de mi boca surgió un gemido. Sin verlo podría adivinar su sonrisa mientras bajaba la cabeza al pequeño montículo sensible blanco de sus atenciones.

Primero note la excitación que da la espera mientras su cabeza descendía hasta sentir su frio aliento sobre él, su lengua se detuvo solo un instante en la punta antes de trazar el mismo camino de los curiosos dedos, la débil humedad de su boca dejaba un reguero allí donde su lengua acariciaba mi cálida piel. Logrando que mi cuerpo se tensara en busca de algo más que no sabía exactamente que era. Mis gemidos fueron remplazados por un grito de sorpresa cuando note el frio rodeándolo del todo, pude notar débilmente sus dientes mientras lo succionaba con delicadeza los gemidos volvieron a estallar en mi con más intensidad, y en un débil intento por mi parte me aferre a su sedoso y maravilloso pelo cobrizo, mis dedos se perdieron despeinándolo mientras mi cuerpo se arqueaba en su bella tortura…

Perdí el sentido del tiempo y el espacio, apenas podía distinguir si estaba viva o muerta, si en realidad todo aquello era un sueño, hasta que note sus dedos bajando por mi estomago logrando que este se contrajera, repitiendo la misma hazaña con el obligo que anteriormente había sucedido en el pezón, sus dedos daban vueltas alrededor de él, dentro de él, ejerciendo una suave presión que exploto en mi interior, quemándome por dentro…

Sus labios se separaron del atormentado pezón y sus ojos se posaron en mi cara, abrí los ojos con cierto temor, pero con la vista nublada por el deseo y me encontré con su bella sonrisa, con su pelo despeinado por mis dedos… trague saliva mientras notaba como bajo su mirada sus aventureros dedos bajaban más allá de mi ombligo, hasta esa parte de mi que nunca nadie había tocado y que en esos momentos estaba totalmente húmeda y cálida.

Al notar como su frio dedo me abría mis cuerpo tembló y aguante al respiración, sus ojos brillaron y su boca cayó sobre mis entreabiertos labios, mientras su dedo recorría el camino marcado por mi calidez una y otra vez, el contraste frio era indescriptible, el corazón me martilleaba en el pecho luchando por salir, la sangre corría por mis venas abrasándolas, mi respiración iba al ritmo que marcaba la cálida caricia sobre mi sensible piel.

Me dio un casto beso en los labios e introdujo la lengua en mi boca a la vez que su dedo penetraba en otra parte de mi anatomía, podía notarlo perfectamente, largo y frio ligeramente doblado en busca de una parte vibrante de mi, que encontró y comenzó a acariciar de forma rítmica mientras nuestros besos se incrementaban, mi lengua trataba de explicarle lo que quizás no estaba explicándole con mi cuerpo, quería fundirme en él, quería morir en él, con él, por él. Mis manos abandonaron mi férreo abrazo sobre su cuello y comenzaron a dibujar, a repasar su maravilloso cuerpo, sus delineados bíceps, el suave y rubio bello del antebrazo, su poderoso pecho, su maravilloso ombligo tras la línea de las abdominales.

El ritmo de las embestidas de su dedo ascendió, y mi exploración careció de significado cuando mi cuerpo dejo de hacerme caso, solo pude aferrarme a él, mientras mi propio interior se rompía en mil pedazos de placer alrededor de que aquel pálido dedo.

Solo pude notar como mis caderas se movían solas sobre su mano, todo lo demás dejo de impórtame, no era consciente de nada más. Solo oí a Edward en la lejanía susurrar en mi odio:

-Te amo.

Y un segundo después note una débil pero férrea presión en esa parte de mi que aun temblaba, algo más grande que su dedo que se abría paso dentro de mí, la incomodidad y el dolor que esperaba no fueron suficientemente rápidos ni visibles, por la lentitud de sus acciones se introdujo en mi milímetro a milímetro mientras me besaba desesperadamente.

Y entonces sucedió, el dolor fue repentino, y no excesivamente grave, apenas contuve el aliento un momento, y él me abrazó entrando del todo, y se quedo quieto, supuse que el frio disminuía el dolor, porque segundos después abrí los ojos sintiendo solo una plenitud en mí.

Su rostro estaba tenso, tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos fuertemente cerrados como si hiciera un gran esfuerzo de contención, su nuez subía y bajaba al tragar de manera exagerada mientras una mano me agarraba del brazo derecho para mantenerme quieta. Ladeé la cabeza y levante las rodillas logrando una mayor plenitud, Edward abrió los ojos con sorpresa y me miro.

-Esto sería mucho más fácil si supiera lo que piensas.

Parecía enfadado consigo mismo, sonreí y lo abrace mientras levantaba la cabeza para besarle de nuevo en los labios, al ver que él no reaccionaba que no se movía, me separe unos centímetros para susurrarle.

-Está bien Edward, Te amo.

Me beso como si quisiera engullirme, como si su vida se acabase conmigo, como si me necesitara para vivir, en otro momento me hubiera reído por mis estúpidos pensamientos, si no fuera porque las caderas de Edward comenzaron un lento baile, primero se retiraba hasta casi salir completamente de mi interior, para el instante siguiente volver a adentrarse.

Al igual que había sucedido antes mi corazón comenzó a latir al ritmo de sus caderas, mientras que los besos imitaban los actos de la parte baja de su cuerpo, cada vez más precisos, un poco más fuertes, más rápidos, más…

Creo que susurre la palabra y Edward bajo su cabeza hasta depositarla en mi hombro, mientras yo me pegaba tanto a él que no se sabría donde acabaría mi piel y empezaría la suya de no ser por la diferencia de temperaturas. El ritmo siguió creciendo hasta un punto en que pensé que mi corazón no lo aguantaría, que mis pulmones no cogían suficiente aire entre embestida y embestida, que no le llegaba suficiente sangre a mi cabeza, solo podía gemir, solo podía…

Mi mundo se deshizo de nuevo, mi corazón dejo de latir por una decima de segundo, oí levemente un gruñido de Edward y note como su cuerpo se tensaba encima mía y se quedaba muy quieto y entonces note algo cálido dentro de mí, algo cálido de Edward la contradicción me dejo fascinada, y a la vez lo sentí…vivo.

Cuando Edward volvió a mirarme sus ojos rebosaban amor, y preocupación me acaricio un mechón de pelo.

-¿Estas bien?

Yo asentí avergonzada y trate de forma inútil de abrazarlo para retenerlo sobre mí, pero Edward se retiro y note una sensación de frio abandono sobre mi piel, pese a que la noche era más cálida que su cuerpo.

Lo mire a la cara sorprendiéndome de nuevo de vivir junto alguien tan maravilloso esos momentos, era increíblemente atractivo, pero él no me miraba a mí, al menos no a mis ojos, demasiado tarde cuenta de sus intenciones cuando su cabeza se acerco a mi parte dolorida y sus manos separaron mis piernas.

-¿Qué…?

La pregunta murió en mis labios cuando note su fría lengua sobre mi muslo, sobre mi entrepierna, Deje de respirar cuando lo oí murmurar.

-Esta sangre es mía.

Y una pícara sonrisa iluminó su bello rostro...

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**Bueno pues esta es una visión de lo que podía haber pasado "esa" noche, espero no haberos desvelado nada de los libros 6.6 yo creo que he sido muy cuidadosa en ese punto y he quitado un par de cosillas jeje. Pues lo dicho espero que os guste!**

**¡¡BESOS!!**

**SANDRI**


End file.
